Kakarotto (Universe 13)
This is a featured article. This article is one of the best articles this wiki has had. "IMPOSTORS!!" —''Kakarot realizing Krillin and Master Roshi are human, in Chapter 47: Universe 13: The friend'' This Goku comes from Universe 13, where he is known as Kakarot. In this universe, he never bumped his head as a baby, and eventually slaughtered the entire human race.He seems to be far more intelligent than goku, hinting that gohan is as smart as he is from, surprisingly, gokus side of the family, as goku getting brain damage doesnt mean he cant have smart children. One of his achievments is his revolutionary idea of implanted blutz waves generators. Overview Appearance As the counterpart of Goku, Kakarot is identical to him in every way, save for the Saiyan battle armour which he began wearing ever since Raditz found him, as well as a much more menacing appearance. Personality Kakarot never received the tutelage of Grandpa Gohan, and never lost his Saiyan heritage despite his race being practically extinct. He shows no regret over killing millions of people and never developed many of the relationships he normally would have. Like a typical Saiyan, Kakarot is shown to be prideful, merciless and sadistic. Inspite of his ruthless personality, Kakarot has a small, remorseful side, particularly to Krillin. It is shown when he hesitated to mention Krillin to whom he murdered. A more prominent example is shown when he recalled playing with Krillin when they were young, which teared him up temporarily. This shows that Krillin was his best, and only friend, hinting that Krillin was killed by accident during one of Kakarot's rampages. This Kakarot is shown to be a pervert, seen when he relentlessly demanded his female opponent, Kat, to "bear his child", and later to the one-shot character, Mary Sue. He is also shown to have an uncontrollable rage, similar to that of Broly, but is triggered by excitement rather than from seeing a rival. Kakarotto shows little respect for his leader Vegeta, and it was only because Vegeta was stronger than him that he obeys his orders, albeit unwillingly. Hints of his desire to usurp Vegeta was leader of their group was to attain the Super Saiyan 3 form first. He also expressed little concern over Vegeta's death, merely mocking and laughing at his leader for losing. Kakarot is far smarter than goku. Having never hit his head, he never suffered brain damage, he is shown to be smart, he is the one who came up with the implanted blutz wave generators and he trained raditz in sensing energy and traing efficiently in general. He is shown to be ambitous, convincing raditz to attack helior in 6 months time without waiting for vegeta and nappa; He is recoursful and competent. And unlike his counterpart, he isnt naive. It is his interference that causes the saiyans survival in his universe, as opposed to universe 19, which is how it went down without kakkarotto. Abilities When Raditz found him on Earth, Kakarot, though much weaker than he is now, but was still strong enough to hold his own against both Yamcha and Tien as well as his older brother, who is still much stronger and experienced than him. But after training and becoming a Super Saiyan, his power quickly surpassed that of Raditz (Universe 13) and Nappa (Universe 13), though still remains second fiddle to Vegeta. As shown in the chapter, two brothers, he is currently stronger than his counterpart was, having a power level of 1445 to start with and training efficiently with raditz while goku was running on snake way. After 6 months, his power has grown to the point that he attacks helior with raditz, and the fact that kakkarot has his tail and implanted blutz waves puts his max power above goku when he returned from king kai. Previously, he was shown as being one of the few competitors able to hold his ground when Broly and Vegito were releasing huge shockwaves of energy, where as a Cell Jr was pushed away. Later on, however, Kakarot was easily subdued by Gohan, and judging from his reaction, he is significantly weaker than Gohan's "Ultimate Form", leaving his power somewhere in the Super Saiyan rank. He has also resisted a hypnotic attack from Kat, using its effect against her despite its mind-controlling effects, though whether this could be considered "resistance" is up to interpretation. Biography 'Universe 13 Origins - The Friend' "I have to kill all humans. One day, I'll kill you, too." —''Kakarot's last words to Krillin.'' Age 738 - For some unknown reason this Universe 13 diverged in this year due to Kakarot never bumping his head on the rock when he fell from a cliff as he did in Universe 18. In Year 751, Kakarot transforms into a Great Ape, and begins destroying many villages. Master Roshi and Krillin begin to investigate. Roshi tells him to go to search for survivors. He warns Krillin that this is no mere beast, that it is a trained killer. Krillin finds Kakarot, having flashbacks from his mother, telling him to "kill all humans". He then sees Krillin, Krillin asks Kakarot if he is okay. He tells Kakarot that they should go see Master Roshi. Kakarot senses that he is Human, and that he must kill him, but before he did so, he asked Krillin if he was a turtle, Krillin states that he is a proud member of the Turtle School, and Kakarot walks off. Krillin thinks to himself that he must be one the surviving villagers that got attacked by the beast, not knowing it was actually Kakarot that was the beast. Krillin tells him that they must stay together, he says that there's a river nearby, and he should wash up. Kakarot thinks to himself, that turltes love water, confirming he took Krillin's answer as a proof that Krillin is a turtle. Kakarot then jumps into the river, Krillin follows him. After Kakarot witnesses Krillin removing his shell, he asks how he can remove his shell. Kakarot then questions himself if Krillin really is a human or not. Krillin then spits water in Kakarot's face, and Kakarot swims after Krillin in anger. Later on, Krillin gives Kakarot a turtle uniform. As they're on the way to see Master Roshi, Kakarot asks Krillin why he is so kind. Krillin says that it's normal for him to help people, and to call him Krillin. Krillin then asks Kakarot if they are friends. Kakarot then begins to have flashbacks of his mother telling him to kill. Kakarot then thinks to himself that he cannot kill Krillin, if he kills him, he will be alone again. Krillin then asks Kakarot for his name. Kakarot and Krillin then see Roshi, Krillin tells Roshi that he has found a survivor. Kakarot then states that Roshi looks a lot like a human. Roshi then says he is human, then Kakarot, enraged, attacks Roshi. As they begin to fight, Roshi states that Kakarots power is enormous for his age. He then realizes that Kakarot, is the beast that attacked the villages. Krillin then grabs Kakarot, begging him to stop, however, Kakarot pushes Krillin off of him. As they fight, Roshi defeats Kakarot. Realizing that he is the beast, he says that he will attempt to help the poor boy, and give him peace. As Kakarot regains consciousness, he runs into a cave, Roshi states that it is a trap. Kakarot and Roshi fight, and Kakarot, after a short battle, is the victor. Kakarot then says to Krillin, that he must kill all humans, and one day, he will kill him as well. Krillin then vows he will kill Kakarot one day. Age 761 - 24 years after landing on Earth, Kakarot's brother, Raditz, arrives on the planet searching for him. After a brief scuffle which results in the death of Yamcha and Tien, he is defeated by Raditz. Afterwards, Raditz tells Kakarot about his origins and their parentage, and convinces him to join the remaining Saiyans so they could all attack a new planet for Lord Frieza. Upon accepting, the two leave Earth On planet freeza ? Kakkarot is restrained and put into a mental recovery house. Raditz gets informed that kakkarot has several disorders, but he will regain his sanity if raditz talks to him every day. Raditz, althoug desinterested, does this and kakarot makes a gradual recovery. In the beginning, he has to be restrained by raditz because he wants to kill everything. Eventually he stops trying to kill random people and raditz teaches him how to eat properly, use energy attacks and gives him a real saiyan training, kakaroto, having regained his senses and his ability to reason intelligently, convinces raditz to train for 6 months to attack helior on their own, without waitng for vegeta and nappa, and teaching each other everything they know, getting several zenkais, and starting to trust each other, they attack helior 6 months later. to meet with Vegeta and Nappa on one of Frieza's planets. Once there, Kakarot informs the other 3 remaining Saiyans about his time on Earth and most importantly, his discovery of the Earth's Dragon Balls and the connection they had with the Namekian that was on Earth. The four of them decide to journey to Namek and search for the Dragon Balls there. On Namek, Prince Vegeta discovers the secret of the Super Saiyan and destroys Frieza and his men. At some later point, Kakarot also unlocks this ability. It is unknown how Kakarot survives the heart virus since he couldn't be revived by the dragon balls - most likely he didn't catch it due to the timeline's history being completely different from the main timeline, i.e. that of Universe 18. Afterwards, the Super Saiyans presumably take over Frieza's empire, kill King Cold and Coola and dominate the universe, although it seems that they never got their wish granted on Namek, thus giving them great incentive in the tournament. 'First Round' Age 794 - In his first match against Kat, Kakarot suffers exposure to Kat's illusions and her pheromone attack, but he manages to defeat Kat's technique by asserting his dominance over her. This nearly costs him the match once Kat surrenders, but his next blow is stopped only by the sharp intervention of Prince Vegeta from his Universe. After witnessing his brother Raditz lose to their father, Kakarot insults him by stating "Good job loser, you can't even pass the first round." Raditz then asks him to push down his left eye so he can revert back to normal. During the rest before Round 2, Kakarot and the Saiyans were confronted by Gohan, due to the latter wanting Kakarot to fight Pan honourably. After a brief struggle, Prince Vegeta agrees. 'Second Round' Kakarot soon fights Pan from Universe 18 in the second round. Annoyed at how weak Pan is, Kakarot quickly succumbs to his mental urge to kill. During the scuffle, though Pan was outmatched, she managed to destroy Kakarot's armor, even when he was a Super Saiyan. During the fight, Kakarot has a flashback of him playing with Krillin, which results in a brief moment of sadness. Demanding to himself to stop thinking about his past, Kakarot punches himself in the face and begins to taunt Pan. Pan snaps and goes Super Saiyan. Initially satisfied that she has some Saiyan blood left in her, Kakarot was taken aback when Pan forfeited, the latter knowing that she cannot win at that stage and vowing to become much stronger to defeat the likes of him. Kakarot - to his own surprise - emerges as the winner. He will fight Vegeta of Universe 18 in the third round. Earlier, a hesitant Kakarot walked up to Krillin of Universe 9, asking him of confirmation of his identity, much to Krillin's disgust (this Krillin seems to have a hatred of Saiyans, not knowing that they have the potential to be good, like those of Universe 16 and 18). After Prince Vegeta's defeat Kakarotto is seen laughing in the faces of Radditz and Nappa for being the only one of his troope who's going to advance to the next round. 'Third Round' In the next round, his first match was against Universe 18's Vegeta. Kakarot beams at the opportunity to finally kill Vegeta. Vegeta sighs and says that the feeling would be mutual if it weren't for the fact that Kakarot compared to the Kakarotto he knows is nothing but a mere shadow. Kakarot goes mad with that and to the shock of his companions, he suddenly regrows his lost tail, and then activating his hidden lenses, transforming into a Golden Great Ape, at which Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2 and smiles, as he thinks this is going to be somewhat of a challenge after all. From the sidelines Nappa made a remark that this Vegeta can not reach the third level of Super Saiyan and yet he does appear to be one of the strongest of his troupe. Kakarot taunts Vegeta on not taking the fight seriously, slamming Vegeta to the ground and slamming his fists at him appearing to crush him like an ant. But Vegeta quickly outruns that attack and retorts that he's not taking Kakarot seriously since he doesn't deserve to be taken seriously, at which Vegeta grabs his tail, flips him over and pulling it out. Having changed back, Kakarot fires a blast at Vegeta but misses. Vegeta then punches right through his armor before berating how pathetic he is and that he should take an example to a particular little girl he faced in the second round and that girls grandfather Son Goku. With the battle lost, Raditz retrieves the critically injured Kakarot from the ring, at which his own Vegeta refuses to have him healed stating "I like him better this way." After healing, he gets possesed by Babidi (along with Nappa). Tournament Battles vs Kat(win): From page 99 to page 105 vs U18 Pan(win): From page 606 to page 614 vs U18 Vegeta(loss): From page 1047 to page 1055 Forms Super Saiyan Kakarot attained this form at some point during or after the Saiyan's battle against Frieza on Namek. Great Ape Kakarot's Saiyan tail regrow and thus has the ability to transform into a Great Ape. He has shown to be in full mental control while in this form thanks to Buu's magic. Golden Great Ape After transforming into a Great Ape, Kakarot immediately activated the Super Saiyan form, merging the power of both forms to enhance his strength even further. In this form, he was powerful enough to temporarily fight on par with Universe 18's Vegeta. Majin After healing, Babidi posseses Kakarot's mind and he becomes his slave. Power level Due to him not being Goku, many people think he was a power level of 1 kiukonman/Kyukonman (450) however in the special chapter about Universe 13, he has a power level of 1445 http://www.dragonball-multiverse.com/en/page-1130.html, he also kills Muten Roshi which means his mother trained him and was sent to Earth with a power level of over 100 Gallery Dbm_special_coloring_145_by_bk_81-d39qe8r.png|Kakarot kicking Broly's energy ball. Kakarottossj800.jpg|Super Saiyan Kakarot Dbm 0532 by homolagabor-d4tum98.jpg|Super Saiyan Kakarot being overwhelmed by Gohan U18. kakarotwiki.png|A younger Kakarot in the Universe 13 Special KakarotYamcha.png|Kakarot's apparent fondness for human flesh. Kakarot.jpg|Kakarot Father and Son.jpg|Gohan (Universe 18) have his father Kakarotto from a Alternate Universe pinned against the wall with a single hand I Am Not Your Grandfather.jpg|Kakarot and his Granddaughter Pan (universe 18) from a Alternate Universe. YOU ARE MY FATHER!.jpg|Kakarot shocked by seeing his children Goten (Universe 18) & Gohan (Universe 18) from an Alternate Universe. Kakkarotto laughing..jpg|Kakkarot laughing at Radditz and Nappa for being the only one of his troope to advance to the next round. Great Ape Kakarot.jpg|Kakarot as a Great Ape Golden Great Ape Kakarot.jpg|Kakarot as a Golden Great Ape Kakarot as a child.jpg|Kakarot as a brat Category:Universe 13 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Male Category:First Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Second Round Winner Category:Third Round Loser Category:Featured article Category:Majin